Project to study iron ions in amethyst single crystals, especially to detect/discover Fe(2+) and Fe(4+) resonances. 1) Line position angle roadmaps for 94.1 GHz EPR spectra were produced for all known Fe(3+) centres in [unreadable]-quartz, using 9.5 GHz previously measured spectra. These are serving as guidelines essential for the W-band work. 2) Major successful development work (months) was done to (learn to) produce 0.7mm diameter cylinders of carefully oriented amethyst crystals. 3) Preliminary W-band spectra at room temperature showed presence of several Fe(3+) centres, plus some as-yet unidentified centres. We seek to gain experience on use of W-band spectroscopy to detect and study Fe(4+) and transfer this experience to the characterization of Fe(+4) sites in metalloproteins. This is an ongoing project.